


While you we're sleeping

by Asian_shipper



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Dreamsharing, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asian_shipper/pseuds/Asian_shipper
Summary: A woman named Josie McCoy who can see unfortunate events in her dreams meets a prosecutor named Reggie Mantle who develops the same premonitions as her and does everything he can to prevent her dreams from happening.





	1. The dreams

**Author's Note:**

> "We can't, Who would believe in the crazy bullshit. I saw you once in my dream, you were about to make a decision to change your life. You can't stop the future if no one believes, even Dad died because he didn't believe me.

_Josie McCoy was standing outside in the pouring snow looks at the guy across for her. He got blood dripping from his head while she got some blood on her check. She slowly walked up to the stranger and give him a hug, taking one foot at a time, her hairbow falls down and landed on the snow._

_"I.. I believe in you. I know I can and that why I believe in you. " Josie said to him before everything was rewind and reverse back in time to her waking up._

* * *

Josie opens her eyes and gets up taking notes of her dream she just had. "This is crazy, Who is he?" She thought to herself and wrote down her dream while her mom comes in and blows out her candles and open her windows so the light can come in.

"What's wrong, another dream? What is this smell? Don't light the candles and open the window to get some fresh air instead. Goodness, your room looks like a pigsty." Sierra comment while picking some stuff off the floor but then she hears daughter randomly screaming.

"Gosh, it's so crazy!"Sierra  thuck her daughter in the head after hearing her reaction.

"What's so crazy is that your room looks like a pigsty, it a total mess and I can't even eat pork because pigs remind me of you. "

"Mom, it's not about that, it about my dream. I hug a guy whom I know nothing and seen before. I hugged him first... Mom, you know I'm not the type to hit on guys first. " Josie explain thing to her mom while she was cleaning her room.

"Of course I know, How you suppose to hit on guys looking like that?" She was pointing the way Josie was dressing in a random t-shirt and some sweats.

"Mom, are you really my Mom?" Josie asked

"Your BLACK, look like me and can you toll the bell for me, Josephine McCoy?" Josie gave a small grunt before Serria left the room.

Josie got up and when to the kitchen to get the leftover fried chicken they had for dinner. While her mom asked her question about her dream.

"Who is he? What he looks like? Is he handsome? Her mom asked while doing the laundry.

"Why does that matter? You know I have boyfriends."

"Oh please, you have only seen him on two blind dates, let me guess you marry him the next time you see him? "

"I hate people who cheat, so don't even talk about the guy in my dream." Josie grabs herself a cup of tea and another chicken, she walked over her mom to help but then sees two and one looks familiar.

The minute she looks and when she crouch looks at the window. Sierra was confused at the moment then saw she was looking at the window. " I heard someone was moving in. If must be happenings today. Oh, my handsome brothers, Are they really brothers?" her mom said looking at the window seeing a bunch of movers.

"Take this already." The younger brother said as he keeps demanding his older brother to give a brownie to the new Neighbors.

"People no longer give out food to neighbor anymore. It's old-fashioned." The older brother complained

"It's not old-fashioned, its a way to show kindness, go on." The young one said as he pushes his older brother cross the street to give out brownies.

The minute Josie saw the older brother move is when she hides behind the couch. "It's him, the guy I hugged from my dream, he here."

"Wait for what?" Sierra asked before she was interrupted there by the doorbell. Josie got up and open the security monitor to check it out and see the guy from her dream.

"Hey, I just move into the house across the street." The guys from her dream/older brother said while holding brownie.

"Please leave, Do not visit us unannounced like this. We don't want any greeting or kind gestures, sorry. watches said coldly into the mic then turn the monitor off.

"Jesus, what's her problem? "The older brother said as he felt a little disappointed in what just happen, then turn to his brother." Hey, I told you I didn't want to do this."

"You smile right?" The other young replies.

"You little--- I did, I had a big smile on my face like an idiot. "

"Really? Who could be that rude?" Josie watches as the conversations between the brother behind the couch. Then overhearing from the younger brother mouth saying that his older brother and Josie would make the perfect couples which led getting him a smack on the head.

* * *

 Josie was waiting at the bus stop talking to her mom on her cellphone. "Mom, you could've told me that you needed the car before I left. You know I'll be late if I take the bus, " she looked to her left and she sees the guy, the one in her dream walking towards her before going back talking to her mom. " Mom, mom, mom. The guy is here, the guy from my dreams."

Josie was talking to her mom not hearing what a random girl is saying. She was still on her while the guy from her dream sat next to her. She thinking why would he sit next to her, their 2 seat to the right of her and 3 seats to the left.

"Is he trying to hit on me? No, I shouldn't jump to a conclusion unless I want to embarrass myself." Josie moves the left one seat and he follows her. "He follows me! Then I neither jumping to a conclusion nor being delusional. " She moved to the left again and he followed her. "He followed me again! If I let my guard down, the neighbor will turn into a friend, then a friend's to a boyfriend. "

"I'm not interested in you," Josie said the same time.  
"You ladies may take these seats." The guy said the same time as Josie. Then he turns around with a confused face, "I beg your pardon?"

"She really thinks the guy was flirting with her, How embarrassing. "One of the ladies said while laughing.

They looked at each other for a split sec before the bus came for Josie to be on. Hey miss, take the one across the street I'm going to the final stop. " The bus driver said while Josie ignored. "I know that I still can't take the bus to the final stop?" She got on the bus and it left, leaving the guy thinking in his head.

"That voice... Hey hey, you were that voice I heard on the intercom. You rude girl. " The guys said as he saw the bus keeps moving on.

"Don't worry that wasn't embarrassing at all. You did well. You put up a great defense. " Josie said to herself while patting herself on the back.

* * *

 "Mom, I really think that my dream coming true," Josie said as she helps her mom at the restaurant.

"Have you fallen for that guy? Did he open a way into your heart in just in 5 minutes?" Her mom smirk as she sorts through the money in the cash register.

"That not what I meant. Like the guy is so in love with me."

"What makes you say that? Like you said he moved over to help the girls for a seat." Sierra said backing her knowledge of what kind of nonsense her daughter been saying. She sees that some biker gets up and ready to pay for his meals and she get the receipts ready. " 1 serving of pork belly and kimchi stew. 17 dollars, please."

"Okay, just one second please." The biker said as he gets his wallet out his jacket and hands her his card." Here you go." He said and gets a thank you in return.

Josie watched as the guy pays for his food and she gets a vision from one of her dreams. One vision is his filling is the bike up with gas and the other one is him smoking a cigarette. "Hey you know that man? " her mom asked seeing her daughter looking at him carefully.

"In a dream, I had three months ago. Same jacket and bandage on his finger, it was snowing and he was smoking as soon he flicked the lighter, he caught on fire." Josie explains her dream to her mom and she suddenly got worried.

"When and where is It?"

"I don't know, he flickers his lighter and he got lit on fire."

"That means it's about to happen. My gosh," Sierra said as she gets out the restaurant to stop that man.  
"Sir. Sir, can you give me your lighter and cigarette? "

"Why?" The biker said in return.

"For smoke. What else we need cigarettes for?" Josie said as she was trying to stop him from blowing up.

"Oh please, you trying to stop me from smoking so I don't get cancer. Well mind your own business and stay out if mines. Get out! " The biker pushed Josie and her mom out of the ways and made them fall on the road and quickly start driving away.

"I took this from him, will it help?" Sierra asked showing Josie the lighter she took from him.

"It no uses, he going to make his choice, it's his life."

"What are you talking about? We gotta change it since we know his future. "

"We can't, Who would believe in the crazy bullshit. I saw you once in my dream, you were about to make a decision to change your life. You can't stop the future if no one believes, even Dad died because he didn't believe me. The future is unchangeable and there nothing I could do about it." Josie thinned about what she saying as the snow slowly comes down and she knew that her dream coming true. The biker is going to die while she knows it, it's hard for some people to believe in.

The biker looks for his lighter and found it his car cabinet. He sees that he low on gas so he goes to the near gas station. He turns off his car, and start putting some gas in. He takes the cigarette out and puts it into his mouth and start his lighter and the second it starts is when the gas station exploded it....


	2. Just-Ice means Freeze Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Celebrate, my ass. You're going overboard. --- " Betty was cut off when Veronica shows her a photo of what he looks like. "We should celebrate, indeed. Let it be a national holiday. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly updates but I'm going to be posting

"I'll get this cake and please add some firecrackers. " Veronica asked while she at a cafe with Betty and Melody.

"Is it someone birthday?" Betty asked her because she was wondering why she was buying a cake.

"Hey, today is Prosecutor Mantle's first day. We should celebrate" She said in return

"Celebrate, my ass. You're going overboard. --- " Betty was cut off when Veronica shows her a photo of what he looks like. "We should celebrate, indeed. Let it be a national holiday. "

"He looks smart," Melody comment on the photo and went back to her coffee and muffins.

"I know, doesn't he looks sharp? I really like him. " Veronica said while she and Betty fangirl how hot he is.

"Miss. Lodge my feeling are hurt, you use to call me hot when we were working together. Are you calling Prosecutor Mantle like how you use to call me?" Chuck Clayton walked up to the three ladies as he orders his coffee to go.

"Gosh, Prosecutor Clayton, wait never mind Lawyer Clayton" She smiles to him return than paid for the ladies food.

"You don't have to do that. We got money and we can pay for. "Betty didn't want somebody paying for her food.

"It's okay, we should celebrate Prosecutor Mantle first day you know. I should congrats him. "

"You know him? " Melody asked Archie.

"Of course, I use to tutor him."

"He looks like he doesn't need a tutor in his whole life," Veronica argued back she still blushing how hot he is.

"He gets the lowest scored in school."

"Really?" Betty asked him Mantle is hot a the looks smart hearing this makes her wonder if all the hot guys are dumb.

"I find that hard to believe," Melody said then continue her breakfest in which she orders more.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_"Okay, what does this word means? Read it out loud for me." Chuck said as he was tutor young Mantle 13 years ago for him to read Justice._

_"This so easy, Just means now and ice as in Ice cube. Together they said Just Ice. Which means, freeze now. " Young Mantle said as was still learning. With that answer, Chuck just gave up on his entire life and wonder why is he doing here._

* * *

"Omg, he uses to be that dumb?" Veronica said while all four of them walked out of the elevator to work.

"Poor you, A dumb Prosecutor will definitely make work be awful," Betty said as she was walking close to her trying to realize the fact she working with someone dumb.

"Well, he still Prosecutor, he can't be that stupid," Veronica said but she stops to see Prosecutor Mantle taking ridiculous selfies in front of his office. "I can't stand him."

"Hey, Reggie," Chuck said getting Reggie attention way from his selfies. "You need to stop taking 25 when you're just going to post one."

" Is that you Chuck ?" Reggie asked while he opens his door to his office letting his old friend come in.

Reggie and Chuck enter the office of Prosecutor Reggie Mantle with Veronica joining them and an investigator.

"What has been two years since I been in this office. I not only have gotten the best Prosecutor in a 6th month period but I have some flaws." Chuck brags his old days when he was a prosecutor.

"Hello, I'm Investigator Jughead Jones. " Jughead greet him on his first day of work.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Reginald Mantle," He said I returned the Archie spoke up to introduce him to his assisting officer but was cut off.

"I'm Veronica Lodge," She said then putting the cake away not shaking Reggie hand instead.

"What are you doing here?" Reggie asked Archie as he was putting some stuff on his desks.

"What you think, it's your first day of being a prosecutor. I wanted to congrats you, of course. "

"You two met as tutor and student, now you two meet again but lawyer and prosecutor," Veronica said while putting her hands together, now she acting like a bitch because the guy she thought she going to know is smart but he actually really dumb.

"Something like that. I'm here to say hi and say that maybe we could help each other in the future. You know a win-win relationship." In those words, it leads Reggie into another flashback when he was getting tutor by Chuck again.

_"Reggie do you know what "win-win" mean?" Chuck asked him while he was in his bed reading a comic._

_"Win-win"? Is that a Chinese word?"_

_"I'll tell you what is it. Your dad said that he will raise my pay by 10 dollars each time your grades gets up."_

_"Just forget it. I can't get better grades for the life of me."_

_"We can fudge your grades on your report cards." Chuck made Reggie listen even more than realized that it not going to work._

_"Gosh, that not going to work, my dad a cop. What if we get caught? I'll bet he put us both behind bars."_

_"We can make sure it's not obvious. Hey, I'll get 300 dollars more if it goes up by 30 places. I'll give you half of it. You said you wanted a motorcycle. When will you be able to buy it with your own pocket cash? I can make more money, and you can buy a motorcycle." Reggie closes his comic book to listen to more of Chuck plans. "You improved grades will make your dad happy too. All parties involved will be satisfied, that's a win-win situation."_

"Hey take some time off for me. I'll take you to an amazing sushi restaurant. I'm off to get going." Chuck left Reggie office getting goodbyes from Veronica and Jughead.

After Chuck left, Reggie took a seat at his desk wiping the mess that Clay left with small paper. He thinks if he can keep this jobs knowing that his former tutor was now a lawyer.

"So? Tell me something about you guys?" Reggie asked trying to get the people he worked with on his good side but no response and they were busy with music in their ears and work to do.

* * *

 Josie waking up slowly on her bed. It soaks up with tears from her face and she couldn't believe that her mom going to die. She covers her face with her hands trying to stop herself from crying. She gets up thinking what could she do to stop the future to happen, that makes her cry even more.

Josie does the same thing she does every day when she wakes up from a dream. She takes notes in every detail that happens and she cried knowing something bad is happaing.

Sierra was in the kitchen cooking breakfast and watching the news. " Josephine, eat before you wash up. Hey, why are your eyes so puffy? Did you cry?"

"Mom, I'm fine and I ate some food before bed so I'm  
going to wash up--" Josie stop midway after overhearing the news.

The news was covering the snow and how a guy blew up at the gas stations. Telling each step by each way, How the biker gets out off his motorcycle and stop for gas. How he pulls a cigarette into his mouth and start smoking, at the flick the oil gas tank explore taking a 32-year-old man name Tall Boy as he was a member of the serpents.

"Wasn't he the guy from the other day?" Sierra asked her daughter knowing that it would happen but he didn't believe and now he dead.

"That means the future doesn't change! IT DOESN'T CHANGE!!" Josie said as she took off her weave and keeps crying. Her mom stops her before she could do any more damage and gave her a hug as Josie cried on her shoulders.

After a few minutes of crying, Sierra thought it would be a good idea if they take on the rooftop. They both sit on the bench, thinking and talking about Josie latest dream.

"Are you saying that I died because of an accident you'll cause?" Sierra asked her and her noded. "You don't know when it will happen either? Well, you need a flower in your hair, " she said as she laughs of how Josie's hair is at the moment and Josie couldn't believe what was happening.

"It's not funny, I'm being serious. You saw that man die from my dream, my dream always come true, it's never wrong." Sierra heard the words coming from her daughter's mouth.

"That's the reason why you chop most of your hair off? Did you thinking that changing your hairstyle might affect the dreams you saw?"

"I'll never grow my hair long, I had it in my dream."

"Well, your hair looks different and should add some braids." Sierra tried to make the best of others conversation she had left with her daughter.

"Mom!" Josie push her eyes together to make an adorable angry face.

"You don't need to worry, I won't die like that. " She pulls Josie in a hug and will last forever.

"I can't lose you, I Have nothing else in this world and I don't know what will I do," Josie said hugging her mom a little longer before heading to breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: Badassyang21  
> Instagram: Criticalvixen  
> I make video edit & Random shit.


	3. Valentine's Day Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and small chapter because of school and Lawyer Andrews is now Chuck Clayton because this story Reggie and Chuck going to hate each other a lot.

February 14th, 2016, The day of romance where people exchange cards, candy, gifts or flowers with their special beloved. Chuck Clayton bought a bouquet of roses and walked out of the flower shop to go to his date. Later that night Reggie Mantles was taking many selfies of him and his this car, when he was just about to take another Chuck came in photobombing the photos.

"What are you doing?" Chuck ask Reggie while he was stilling kinda recovering from that small jump scared. "Oh, my. Do you have a date?"

"Hey Chuck"

"My god, did you get a new car?" Chuck saw a clean white car that was the different time he saw Reggie. Reggie huffs at that question but he was wondering what he was doing here to also.

"What brings you here?"

"I have a date. What about you?"

"What?--" Reggie was cut off when he heard someone saying Chuck name.

"Chuck," Josie said as she was walking towards her date and some stranger he was talking too.

"Hey you, I see you got a haircut." Chuck was complementing Josie and she was looking at Reggie and hew as doing the same too. "Do you guys know each other?"

"Well, sort of." Josie kinda explains when they both give dirty looks at each other while Chuck was confused. "By the way, how do you know him?"

"Wait, are you two dating?" Reggie asks breaking their conversations and with Chuck nodding with a yes.

"Were dating right?" He asks just to confirm it and she agrees once her mind was in focus. "Hey, why don't you and your girlfriend join us on a double date?

"No, I don't want to." - "No," Reggie and Josie said at the same time and it still leaves Chuck to confuse of what just happen.

"Come one, it cold," Josie said, taking Chuck's arms to head inside the restaurant.

"You should go in, it finna be cold soon like even more," Reggie said as he was about to leave then he gets a small pat on the butt from Chuck.

"Look at you, you're all grown up with a new car and a date. Adios " Chuck finish with a pat on the head than he walks Josie for their Valentines date. "I bought him a motorcycle when he was a kid. Damn, I think it was over a Decade ago. Reggie mantle all grown up now."

* * *

 

___"You really didn't steal that motorcycles?"Reggie dad asked young Mantle on a winter in 2003._

_"No, I bought it with my money." He answers asking if he stole that motorcycle that was sitting outside the police stations._

_"I never gave you that much allowance."_

_"I earned it."_

_"From what? How?"_

_"Chief, we'll question him," One of the officers said before the chief or Reggie dad raises his voice._

_"Why can't you answer my question!? Did you steal it?" Reggie dad yelled at him and he defended himself._

_"No, I use my report cards..." Reggie dad was confused about how he uses his report cards to get himself motorcycles. "I manipulated my report cards, Chuck said that he be able to raise his rate if we did that. We split it in half."_

_"Hey, you punk, Why would you lie about your grades?" The other police officer asked. "Your dad has been going on and on about how much your grades improved."_

_While he finished one of the two officers walked over to Reggie and grab his neck. "Hey, apologize right away."_

_"Dad, this accident is..." Reggie was cut off when his dad starts grabbing all of his report cards that were fake and threw them into the trash, not minding the mess of broken glass._

* * *

After that a small moment of his past, Reggie was standing there while the snowfall watching life goes on by. On the date Josie was checking her phone worrying about her mom, endlessly texting her not paying attention to her date. She put her phone down and drank her water, every since her dream of her mom dying it broke her.

"Is something going on? You keep checking your phone." Chuck ask while dining his steak.

"I think I should head home early today. My mom isn't texting me back." Josie was worried about her mom but she tried to be strong but she couldn't handle it.

"Is she ill? "Chuck ask.

"No, I feel I forgot something." Josie said before she trace back everything she did today. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a show call while you were Sleeping kdrama. Pls like and comment if you like this. I know their some spelling error.


End file.
